Fine Filth
by lunafrak
Summary: The plot of revenge is set, but failure is eventual; even so, what happens behind the scenes of the stay in Banora, or Modeoheim? or even further on?  -will contain OC's in the future-
1. Chapter 1

"So it's on then?"

Staring at the back of what could he his new partner in crime, Lazard Deusericus did his best not to tremble.

Across the small, cramped office, Professor Hollander turned away from the window to look at the younger man. He held papers in his hands that were scrawled with frantic handwriting.

At the top of one page were the words "Copy Phenomenon".

"Yes. He's in on everything." Hollander confirmed.

Lazard swallowed. It was all finally happening. "When-"

"Not now." Hollander answered quickly, "We can't move until I have the proper equipment and research." His hardened brown eyes shifted towards Lazard, "I'll need money too."

"On it." Lazard nodded. He turned to leave when Hollander stopped him.

"**Lazard**." He called firmly. The SOLDIER director stopped and looked back at him, "_Don't __**draw **__**attention**_." He said, walking over to Lazard and giving him a fierce snarl.

Lazard scowled, "I know what I'm doing, professor. I'm only as excited as you are. We've both been waiting years for this chance."

"I know, but you know as well as I do what will happen if we're found out." Hollander warned. Lazard stared at the scientist's face, which was full of both fear and fury as he made his point, "We **can't **be suspected of _anything _until we know we're ready."

Lazard, doing his best to keep from frowning, nodded. He didn't need to be scolded like a child, so he simply left and did his best to keep his wits about him.

_**XXXX**_

Stumbling down the hallway, Genesis Rhapsodos tried to keep his focus straight.

He tried to keep his hopes high, his mind clear.

Keeping a firm grip on his injured shoulder, he had to stop and take a seat as his flesh throbbed violently.

"Genesis!"

The red-topped SOLDIER turned to find Lazard jogging his way over. Genesis straightened up for his boss until Lazard took a hold of his arm and led him into a closet.

"Is it true?" Lazard asked after turning on a light. Genesis stared at the Director, fear evident in his eyes. He didn't dare tell his superior about the treason he'd accepted to commit.

"What are you talking about, Director?" Genesis asked coolly. Lazard's face became taut.

"Allying with Hollander. You're... You're sick,_ ill_. He told me the whole thing."

Genesis' eyes became as large as his shoulder guards.

"He-He told you?" He asked.

"We'd been in talks of a plan for ages." Lazard murmured. Genesis looked confused.

"_You _Director? But- why?"

"Reasons I don't wish to divulge in here and now." Lazard said firmly. Genesis stared at him, his emotion unchanging. A moment passed before the SOLDIER decided to speak.

"Hollander says if I help him in taking revenge against the company, he'll cure me."

Lazard stared at Genesis, trying to find words to say, "He called it Degradation. Genesis I... I'm sorry."

Genesis did his best to keep his eyes dry, "It doesn't matter. All I care about it getting that cure. I'll do whatever I have to, Director."

Lazard nodded, "It will be some time before we begin to move. Until then, if you need anything, let me know."

Genesis nodded as Lazard took his leave and they both exited the closet. The two men heaved in anticipation as they went their separate ways, unknowing of the certainty of their futures.

_**XXXX**_

Hollander looked out the window once more, out upon the city that had held him captive for two decades.

But that captivity would end soon.

Until then, he had to continue this job as a low-key scientist in the ShinRa Electric Power Company.

Every time he heard that name his insides twisted. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of this corporation that had robbed him of his dreams.

And soon, he would indeed be rid of them, thanks to Genesis.

"Let's see if my failure can yield to a successful plan." Hollander said, daring to grin out upon that city. He was pulled out of his daydream as the door to his office slid open. He quickly turned to see another, younger, scientist standing with a clipboard, facing him stoically.

"Professor Hollander? You've been selected by Professor Hojo to help with an experiment." He announced. Hollander growled audibly and nodded, turning to retrieve his own clipboard and folder. He followed the younger scientist out of the door and on to his next assignment.

_"Not one of Hojo's stupid experiments. This is the last thing I need."_

**_XXXX_**

**So, after a year of writing 'Cause and Effect', and it going ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE (not to mention probably being incredibly BORING), I thought of a rewrite. My OC (*cringes* and self-insert, I hate saying that but it's true XD), Lumi, will indeed return, perhaps in the next chapter, but she won't be terribly active for a while. I hadn't planned on putting this first chapter up until I had more other chapters written, but I get so antsy *dances***

**I plan on focusing on other plot points in the story, like Hollander and Genesis' time in Banora, doing a bit with Angeal, and you'll probably see plenty of Gillian, if not hear plenty about her once the plot gets going.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**FF7 and characters are (C) Square Enix**


	2. Chapter 2

Hollander sat in a room with multiple other scientists, waiting to hear about the next assignment. He reclined in the foldable chair, tapping his pen on the clipboard anxiously, wishing to be working on his own personal plans instead of having anything to do with Hojo at the moment.

"You too, huh?" Asked another middle-aged scientist as he took the seat next to Hollander.

"So it would seem. Well, Aackner, what's this about?"

Aackner shrugged, "I heard Hojo say something about the war."

"War weaponry?" Hollander inquired with a snort, "You mean we're not cutting people open for once?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Hollander jumped mildly as he was caught off guard by an oily voice from behind him. He looked up to see Hojo, and his lip curled. "The weapons have been created. Our job is to test them." Hojo smiled, his teeth gleaming in the fluorescent lights.

"On what?" Aackner questioned.

"Guess." Hojo's smile deepened.

"... Not on us, sir?" Piped up a different, younger scientist. Hojo twisted around to look at him as he snarled.

"No, idiot. We've hired twenty citizens to test new forms of biological weaponry. The President wants the war against Wutai to be finished as soon as possible; so each of us is going to play a part in the testing. Of course, we'll be using downgraded effects so as not to harm our _models_. However, before we start, we need to ensure that our subjects are of proper health. So you are all going to evaluate someone today before we begin."

Hojo began passing out folders one-by-one. Hollander stared at him, hatred gleaming in his deep-set eyes.

"Here you are, Hollander." Hojo smirked, "I say, this is our first time officially working together, isn't it?"

Hollander 'hmph'ed a response, _"It'll be the only time, so long as everything works out."_ He exhaled forcefully and gripped the folder, opening it to see the photo of a young woman and some simple statistics.

_Franc, Lumi Edyta_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 5', 5''_

_Weight: 160_

_Floor 65, room 281-C_

Hollander stared at the photo and looked over at Aackner, who looked at his subject dully.

"I'll trade you." He said before presenting his patient; a lanky bespectacled man with balding, rust-colored hair.

Hollander shook his head in amusement, but before they could swap, Hojo walked between them.

"Time to get to work." He snapped, shutting their folders and prompting them to leave, "Ah, Aackner, I wanted to talk to you about your subject for a moment."

Hollander growled and rolled his eyes as he stood and left as quick as he could to rid himself of Hojo's presence. He boarded the closest elevator and, looking back out on the city of Midgar, he thought back to his forming plans of revenge.

Maybe being part of this experiment wouldn't be so bad. It would give Hollander something to participate in and keep busy. He sighed and clenched his fists, feeling anxious to begin the plans; but first he had to find a starting point. He looked at his clipboard and lifted the papers to read the one in the very back; the one labeled 'Copy Phenomenon'.

_"Copies?" Lazard has asked. Hollander nodded, showing the Director the findings of his results. _

_"Genesis was the first surviving result of an experiment I took part in, back when we believed to have found the preserved body of an Ancient, which we named Jenova. After injecting Jenova's DNA into that of a human, I took the DNA from __**that**__ person, that was mixed with Jenova's cells, and placed it into an unborn child in the fetal stage, which resulted in Genesis' creation."_

_Hollander looked at Lazard, who did his best not to stare at the scientist in disgust._

_"It was ShinRa's idea that we could breed a whole new race of Cetra." Hollander said once he caught Lazard's reaction._

_"But Jenova wasn't a Cetra, was she?"_

_"No. It was later confirmed by a real Ancient that she was a 'Calamity from the Skies'."_

_"An alien?"_

_"A monster."_

_The air was silent and tense for a moment until Lazard spoke once more, "What does this mean for Genesis?"_

_"Genesis inherited the power to imbue his characteristics upon other humans; the Copy Phenomenon. I've tested the ability on some of my own cells," he said, showing Lazard a patch of scraped-off skin on his arm, "but I still need to do more testing. His cell intake was far less pure than my other survivor..."_

_"Other survivor?"_

_Hollander looked at Lazard for another moment and smiled, "All in good time, Lazard; but until then, yes, the plan is on."_

_**XXXX**_

Hollander walked through the area, into a set of rooms used for housing subjects as he approached the room his patient was in. Using a keycard that was supplied within the folder, he opened the door and walked in.

Sitting on the bed was the young woman, her attention was on Hollander as he walked in. Taking another peek at her name, Hollander called upon her.

"...Lumi Franc?" He asked. The young woman nodded slowly as he beckoned her. She stood up timidly and joined him as he closed the door and they returned to the elevator.

"I suppose you know why you're here?" Hollander asked. He looked at the auburn-haired girl as she nodded silently. She fidgeted and hung her head, making him stare, "What's wrong?" He asked, rather demandingly. Lumi shook her head, looking at him again with wide, slate-colored eyes.

"N-nothing. I've just never... had a job like this before." She said quietly.

"So they actually 'hired' you people like Hojo said, huh?"

"I hope so." Lumi murmured, "I need to make some money."

"So get a job." Hollander grunted. Lumi looked at him sheepishly.

"I've tried. I live under the Plate and getting a job down there is practically impossible; and up here it's just a pain. My dad's tried to find a position for me here, but I really don't fit the bill. He's an electrician, Pasquale Franc, you know him?" She asked, a spec of hope in her eyes. Hollander didn't look at her as he answered:

"Nope."

With that, Lumi shrunk back to her timid self and looked away as they awaited their arrival at the medical floor.

_**XXXX**_

"Genesis!"

The red-clad warrior stopped as he was exiting the ShinRa building; he turned to see two other SOLDIERs jogging towards him.

One of them approached Genesis and placed a hand on his good shoulder, "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Genesis nodded to his longtime friend, "Why do you ask?"

"Angeal's just worried." Said the other man, "It's been a while since your treatment and transfusion and you're still white as a ghost."

"I'm fine." Genesis spouted, taking Angeal's hand off of his shoulder, "I'm just tired."

Angeal continued to stare at Genesis, his brow furrowed and expression stern, "Genesis, if there's anything I-"

"No, Angeal." Genesis interrupted, "Just... it's alright."

Angeal and Sephiroth looked at Genesis. The usually hot-headed young man was incredibly quiet and morose tonight. Genesis looked at them and attempted to change the subject.

"You have enough to worry about, right Angeal? How's the new family?" He asked. Angeal blinked several times before nodding.

"They're well. Portia's about ready to return to work." He smirked.

Sephiroth cocked his head, "She just had the kid a week ago." He chuckled. Angeal put his hands on his hips proudly.

"Yeah, well, you know her. She'd been working on that experiment like mad before she had to take leave."

"She's probably itching to finish it, the workaholic." Genesis said, rather halfheartedly as he looked away.

Angeal, despite his ability and wish to boast about his happiness, wasn't able to relinquish the thought that something was bothering Genesis. Even so, he sighed and faced his friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow; alright, Genesis?" Angeal said, patting his comrade's good shoulder. Genesis looked at him and smiled.

"Of course." He murmured, turning and taking his leave. Angeal and Sephiroth watched, worry etched in their expressions.

"He'll be fine." Sephiroth grunted. Angeal stared on in concern, shaking his head.

"Sephiroth, he's been my best friend nearly all my life; something's wrong. I know it."

"You're just tired. The same as him. He's probably still recovering and you haven't had a decent night's sleep in days. Go home; or better yet, spend the night in the recovery ward."

Angeal looked back at his partner and chuckled, "And face the wrath of Portia?"

"You're SOLDIER, 1st Class. You could take her." Sephiroth grinned. Angeal shrugged.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think hormones could override a Mako-drenched SOLDIER any day."

_**XXXX**_

With clipboard in hand, Hollander boredly watched Lumi walk on a treadmill, wired to an ECG machine.

"Well, Ms. Franc, it looks like you'll be getting paid." He said with a fake smile. Lumi looked at him, tired and worn as she continued to walk.

"I'm in?" She asked, having gone through nearly two hours of physical examination. Hollander nodded, placing a printing of her ECG results into the folder before shutting off the treadmill.

"So it would seem." he said as he began to unhook Lumi. The young woman stepped off of the treadmill and shrugged.

"So, what now?" She asked. Hollander finished packing up the equipment and he looked at her with a smirk.

"We go back." He answered, presenting the keycard to her room.

Lumi's face dropped, "Oh... I didn't think I was actually gonna, you know, _stay _here while this went on." She said with a nervous laugh. Hollander shrugged and turned to lead her back.

Lumi's posture shrank a bit more behind him as he didn't answer her, ".. so I guess you'll be working on this whole experiment thing that's going on?" She inquired. Hollander nodded and sighed, trying to focus on his other plans now that his assignment for the day was complete.

"Unfortunately so." He groaned. Lumi laughed softly behind him.

"You don't sound too thrill-"

Hollander swerved and faced Lumi, "Kid, I've got a lot on my mind right now. Please, _don't_."

Lumi's gray eyes widened and her head nearly disappeared within her shoulders. Her face went white as it quickly looked down upon the clean floors and she nodded.

"Sorry." She whispered.

The two boarded the elevator in awkward silence, and once Hollander had returned Lumi to her room, not a word was uttered, except Lumi attempting a whispering 'bye' that was barely heard above the hissing of her closing door.

Hollander took her folder and placed it in a bin next to her sliding door.

_"FINALLY." _He groaned to himself. He looked at his watch and smiled, he had a mere ten minutes before his shift was complete.

Booking it to the elevator, he turned on his cell phone and saw a message from Lazard. He opened the file and read:

_"Let's talk. Call me after your shift."_

Hollander smirked. Time to get plans underway.

**_XXXX_**

**_Man, I'm really trying to keep this at a good pace, but I feel like I could include more details. Why is this story harder to write than my KH ones? :I I think I'm just being too nitpicky._**

**_Reviews are welcome. I hope I'm keeping everyone in decent character._**

**_Hollander, Hojo, Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal, Lazard, ShinRa, Jenova, FF7 (C) Square enix_**

**_Lumi, Aackner (C) me_**

**_Portia (C) Radiant-Queen_**


End file.
